Shīzun
by changeofheart505
Summary: When they're given a project, Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel and Calmacht think they're stuck. But when Jack's uncle gives them a book, they learn their friendship goes beyond what they believe.
1. Prologue

Shīzun

Prologue

"There is nothing interesting about us. I mean, we have a jock," Calmacht rolled his eyes, "an artist," Rapunzel blushed, "a girl in love with snow," Jack smiled brightly,"and me, the guy obsessed with dragons." Hiccup said with a sigh. He and his friends had been told to find out how their ancestors could have known each other. But they were so different, it was impossible!

Hiccup knew his family went down to the vikings, Rapunzel and Calmacht could be royalty and Jack?

Her ancestors may have owned Burgess through marriage!

"We got nothing!" Hiccup groaned. 'Why me?!'

"Hiccup," Rapunzel giggled, "I'm sure we can figure it out." The foursome sat in silence. Nothing.

GAH!

STUPID ASSIGNMENT!

"THIS IS HOPELESS!" Calmacht yelled. He got a warning glance from the school librarian.

"Hmmm..." Jack thought, "my uncle has this book on history, nothing like our text books, wanna check it out?" The others nodded and they rushed over to Jack's home.

"Uncle Aster?!"

A tall man appeared when his name was said. "What da ya want Frostbite?"

"We have a class assignment-"

"about how our ancestors-" "could have known each other-"

"but we can't fin ANYTHING!" The foursome shot out.

Aster chuckled and walked over to a shelf. He handed a book over to Rapunzel.

"Good luck." With a sigh, Rapunzel opened the book and gasped.

"We have our project!"

* * *

"Mr. Haddock, Mr. Dunbroch, Miss Corona and Miss Overland Frost!" The foursome stood up and faced the audience before them.

"When we were told about this assignment, I thought we'd never get it done. But, we know that what we have goes as far back as ancient Japan. Which is where the story we are about to read takes place..."

Jack opened the book, frowned and blew off the dust.

Everyone coughed as a cloud of dust filled the air.

"It all began..."

**Kura: REVIEW! So, this is a Modern HS/Ancient Japan AU. We start off with the Big Four, with Fem!Jack and Male!Merida, as you can see, working on a school project. The project is to find out if their ancestors could have known each other.**

**Sakura: After this, we got straight into the Ancient Japan AU. The title _Shīzun, _is the Japanese way to say Season. Also, the following are the Japanese names we chose for the Big Four.**

**Yuki Mūnfurawā- Jack Frost. **

**We chose this name because "Yuki" means snow, and "Mūnfurawā" means moon flower. Jack is the daughter of Tsar Lunar in Ancient Japan and an only child. She is seen as an elder sister by all the children. Tsar Lunar is the Emperor.**

**Ryūjin Torēnā- Hiccup H. Haddock III. **

******"Ryūjin" means Dragon King and "Torēnā" means trainer. Hiccup plays the hero in our story. He travels to Japan seeking shelter from Dagur, who's trying to kill him.**

**Kasai Moeru- Male!Merida Dunbroch.**

**Kasai means fire and Moeru means burn. He helps ****Ryūjin train. He's a well known samurai.**

**Hana Haru- Rapunzel Corona.**

**Rapunzel's name was honestly the easiest to come up with. Hana means flowers and Haru means spring. She's a gardener and a healer in this story.**


	2. The Traveling Stranger

Shīzun

**Kura: I know I forgot to mention this, but I am setting the review limit on this story, like I'm doing on _Memoirs of a Frozen Melody, _I'm letting it slip for the prologue, but from now on, there is a review limit. 5 reviews for the next chapter. The more I get, the faster I update. And unlike _Memoirs of a Frozen Melody, _I'm doing something different. Sakura: For every 10th reviewer, said 10th reviewer will be able to choose one of the following:**

**Getting their OC in the story**

**Choose one of the side pairings.**

**or**

**Get a one-shot. (please note if you submit a category we do not know or know vey little of, we will not write your one-shot).**

Chapter 1: The Traveling Stranger

_"Itsumo ako gareteta_  
_Hitori touno nanka de_  
_Soutouno sekaii wa dou-nani suteki ka_  
_Konya wa oshizora no shita_  
_Kiriga hareta youni_  
_Yatou mitsuketa watashi no iru basho_

_Kagayaite iru miraii terasu hikari_  
_Ume mou kanaeta touku betsu na yoru_  
_Sekaii ga marude kino tou wa chigau_  
_Youyaku meguriaeta daijina hito..."_

The soft voice of the healer came. Haru Hana smiled as she sang the melody. She plucked plants, herbs, flowers and all the likes, from her garden.

_"Kagayaite iru miraii terasu hikari_  
_Ume mou kanaeta touku betsu na yoru_  
_Sekaii ga marude kino tou wa chigau_  
_Youyaku meguriaeta daijina hito..."_

She smiled as her pet chameleon, Pasuteru, climbed onto her shoulder.

"Well," she said, "I say we have enough for today's work, right Pasuteru?"

The small reptile nodded and noticed something.

He tugged on the girl's long, golden, hair.

"What is Pasuteru?"

Using his tail, Pasuteru pointed towards a sole figure.

The figure had a large creature with him.

Hana scrunched her nose as she narrowed her eyes. She tried to see who the stranger was, but he was too far to see in full detail.

* * *

"I hope this goes better than the last place Yoru..." a young man sighed.

His name?

Torēnā Ryūjin**.**

Ryūjin patted Yoru on the back. He sighed once again as he and his dragon, yes dragon, he was the Dragon King after all, wandered into the Kindom Lunar.

"Damn you Naifu..." Ryūjin grumbled. Naifu had taken over his home and was now after his head. Ryūjin frowned.

It was getting late...

and he needed to get to shelter...

"PARDON ME, SIR?!" A female voice called out. Ryūjin looked around and saw a young woman waving towards him.

Walking over he said, "Yes?"

The woman smiled, her emerald eyes full of kindness, "I was wondering if you wanted or needed a place to stay. I'm a healer, so I have plenty of room at my home."

Ryūjin hesitated, "I don't want to intrude-"

The woman waved it off, "Think nothing of it, I am Haru, Hana."

"Torēnā, Ryūjin."

Hana smiled as she led Ryūjin to her home. Ryūjin was surprised that Hana was willing to help him.

Maybe she didn't know who he was?

"Sooo..." he coughed, "Hana?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What do you do in...uh...the Lunar Kingdom?"

"Well, I'm a healer and a gardener. I planted the royal garden and am friends with the princess and her samurai friend. "

Ryūjin nodded, "Princess?"

Hana nodded, "We celebrate her date of birth in a few days. The Winter Solstice! She's not like the other princesses who have visited. Very few don't think highly of themselves. Like Princess Jasumin, she only acts spoilt so her suitors will run away. But she's already married to a nice man, a commoner by the name of Arajin. But there are the ones who started off nice but ended up being nothing but trouble. Like Princess Shirayukihime."

"Snow White?"

Hana nodded, "Our Princess is the true Snow Princess. AH! Here we are!"

Hana gestured towards a comfy looking home. Ryūjin looked back at Yoru, somewhat surprised Hana hadn't been terrified of him. He tried to see if he remembered any of the princesses Hana mentioned.

He did remember Princess Jasumin. His cousin had tried to court her and failed.

'I guess I'll just have to wait to meet this Princess...'

**Yoru- Toothless**

**Yoru means night.**

**Pasuteru- Pascal**

**Pasuteru means pastel.**

**Naifu- Daggur**

**Naifu means knife. Kinda appropriate since Daggur is close to dagger, a type of knife, am I right?**

**Jasumin- Jasmine. **

**Jasumin literally means Jasmine. **

***I am adding other Disney, PIXAR and Dreamworks characters. **

**Arajin- Aladdin.**

**Arajin actually means Aladdin.**

**Shirayukihime- Snow White.**

**Shirayukihime actually means Snow White.**

***All names have been searched on Google, so they may or may not be accurate.**

**Kura: Review! Remember five for the next chapter and the tenth reviewer gets a prize! Just look at the beginning AN for what they can be!**

**Sakura: The story is HiJack and Meripunzel for those curious, but we are willing to have side pairings. Also, for those wondering, in Japan, if I remember correctly, sometimes people say their surname before their first.**


End file.
